


Collaboration

by AceMcshane



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Light-Hearted, Shipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 19:54:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14027571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceMcshane/pseuds/AceMcshane
Summary: Missy and the TARDIS make a pact to kidnap the Doctor for a nice afternoon out. The TARDIS gets a bit over excited and in the turbulence Missy is knocked out. When she wakes up the Doctor and his pets have no idea who they are. So Missy decides to have some fun.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Slot this somewhere in season 10 after The Eaters of Light. Let's pretend a lot of time passes before the next episode though. Light and fluffy, Missy focused as I just love her. 
> 
> This is the first fic I've published for Doctor Who.

She stepped back from the console as the Doctor entered the coordinates, a playfulness creeping to the surface but she hid it expertly well. The TARDIS was playing along with her, and she found that amusing. She really had been very neglected by the Doctor if it merely took an afternoon of solid maintenance work to win her over.

It wasn’t a malicious plan, it wasn’t even all that devious really, she just wanted some time together with the Doctor, out of the vault somewhere - well anywhere - the fact that the pets had come along for the ride was a slight annoyance, but she wasn't too bothered. Afterall, it wasn't really her plan, it was the TARDIS’s.

She had been arguing with the cabling that stubbornly refused to connect in the way that it should, when she stopped and decided to have a little chat - a bit of talk girl to girl. The end result was that they formed a pact: if Missy could fix the infuriating cabling mess, that she would also tinker with a few non essential...well mostly non essential settings, and the TARDIS herself would kidnap them for the afternoon.

No worlds to conquer, no evil scheme, just aiding and abetting a TARDIS to be disobedient and run off with its occupants. Missy had suggested somewhere pretty - dazzling, somewhere that would be the very opposite of the vault. The TARDIS hummed all around her as she lay on the ground, while she expertly connected wires and cables, so she _thought_ they had an agreement.

Two hours later she waited in anticipation for the Doctor to throw the lever and start dematerialisation, with any luck they would have a nice trip with somewhere she could have a lovely afternoon tea.

She was pondering whether this could be the start of a pact of mutual rebellion between her and the TARDIS when it all went rather wrong.

The TARDIS jolted violently, and she was thrown towards the console, her head hitting the edge as she fell, hitting the floor. Bill and Nardole held on tightly to the console and the Doctor got to work fast, trying to regain control but the ship was not playing along.

Hurtling along, she threw them well away from the original destination and with the lingering notion that Missy wanted ‘somewhere pretty’, she came to a rest, dematerialising within the perfect viewing distance of a rather spectacular nebula.

Bill cautiously got to her feet from the spot under the console she had braced herself against, offering a hand to help up Nardole who was checking himself over with a worried expression, ensuring everything was still intact.

“Missy?” Bill called, wanting to react, but not sure how to approach her. Getting no reply she looked at the Doctor uncertainly.

He got to her before Bill, who stood alongside Nardole, unsure of what to do. He put his arm under her neck and carefully rolled her over on to her back. Noticing the bruised, cut area on her forehead, the cause of her unconsciousness was obvious, but it appeared to be a very hard collision and he was instantly concerned. When it was clear she was not going to rouse, he put his arms under her and picked her up, moving her to a less uncomfortable part of the console room - before removing his coat and folding it, then slipping it under her head as he turned her on to her side.

“Is she ok?” asked Bill, “Where does a Time Lord even go when they need a hospital?”

“There’s no signs of regeneration, I think she’ll be ok, just likely have a nasty headache when she wakes up.” he said

“Regeneration?” asked Bill.

The Doctor looked up, met her eyes with a thoughtful expression, “uh...yes, Time Lord thing. I’ll explain that at some point.”

“She _was_ working down there for a long time...I don't mean to accuse her of anything, but she probably sabotaged the TARDIS,” Nardole said.

“No, no. She hasn't. I have enough bio locks in place - she's got the TARDIS running more smoothly than she has in years.”

“Hmm, well something went wrong there. Are we stuck now?” Nardole asked.

“Now that I don’t know. I don’t want to try and move until I know what went wrong there. Why don’t you two go out for a walk - looks like there's a pleasant atmosphere out there, " he said as he glanced at the readout on the panel.

Bill and Nardole made their way outside, both looking around in wonder at the view in the sky - cascading colourful swirls of lights and hazy bursts of colourful fog.

“Wow,” said Bill, “this is amazing.”

“You're not wrong,” said Nardole, “I don’t like that fog though - it’s green for one, and i’m sure it’s thickening….around us.”

“Doctor?” Bill called, “are you sure this fog is safe to breathe in?”

“Fog?” the Doctor called back from inside the TARDIS, “There’s no fog on the readings...hold on.”

He put his sonic screwdriver in his trouser pocket and glanced at Missy, making a mental note that she had not moved, before heading out the door to join them.

“Oh... _that_ fog,” he said, as he backed up  - “get back in the TARDIS, that isn’t on the readings.”

They turned and walked back to the TARDIS as a wind began to pick up, within moments the fog began to swirl and move in on them, surrounding them until the air felt heavy and thick around them.

“Get inside!” the Doctor called with urgency, standing at the door, as Bill and Nardole made their way in. The door closed just a fraction of a second too late as the thick fog split into tendrils, each targeting them it enveloped them like a tight band, before letting go and drifting away.

Within seconds Bill dropped to the floor, Nardole crouched down to check on her and only lasted seconds longer before he slumped down next to her.

The Doctor closed the door and took his sonic screwdriver out of his pocket, scanning them both until he was satisfied that their life signs were steady and they were at no immediate risk. Sitting down, his back against the wall, he gave up the fight, knowing his friends were for the moment at least, safe, and drifted into unconsciousness.

Sometime later, Missy began to rouse - the pain in her head the first thing that greeted her as she tried to move. Groaning, she opened her eyes and noticed with alarm that something had gone very wrong as she saw Bill and Nardole unconscious on the floor.

“Oh come on, this was not we agreed,” she said, wincing as she slowly got her feet, her hand touching tentatively against the bruised area on her forehead. She took a moment to press her hand against her cut and then move it away, assessing the blood flow. Determining that she was not at risk of serious blood loss, she made her way over to the Doctor.

Feeling incredibly dizzy and with every step jarring her head, she made it half way across the room before holding on to the console, steadying herself enough to deliver a hard kick against the column, “not what we had planned now was it?” she said angrily. The TARDIS did not respond, a silence she took only for defiance.

Missy eventually made it to the Doctor and slumped down to the ground next to him, easing herself up until her back was against the wall.

Leaning her head carefully back against the wall she turned, mentally assessing him and was relieved to find no obvious injury.

“I fixed you,” she said, turning her attention back to the console - I did 5 years worth of maintenance in one afternoon and this is how you repay me.” She shut her eyes, allowing herself to begin to drift asleep, hoping her headache would clear when she woke. She used her last ounce of strength to whisper a curse at the TARDIS before she blacked out.

She gradually came round, muffled voices surrounding her until she eventually opened her eyes, blinking at first as she tried to focus. She remained still, aware now that the other's were no longer unconscious but standing around her casting her curious looks.

Her focus moved to rest on each of then as they spoke.

“You're awake,” said Nardole. “You've been unconscious for an hour.”

“Are you ok? Do you need a doctor? We would have called for help but the phone doesn't seem to work,” said Bill.

“The phone?” she asked confused. “Who were you going to call? Literally everyone who won't kill me is here in this room. And even that's debatable given the coffee I was made to drink this morning.”

She frowned realising they were all staring at her. “Ok, what's wrong? I’d play this fun guessing game but my head feels like it's splitting open.”

The Doctor crouched down, watching her curiously, “do you know your name?”

“What?” she said, her head hurting even more.

“Your name...it's just that...this is going to sound ridiculous….but none of us know ours.” He said.

“You...are you joking?” she asked before noting the odd expressions they each wore. “Oh...you're not. Great. Just great.” She turned her attention to the console, “what have you gone and done? I hope you're not expecting me to sort this out. You caused this colossal mess. I just wanted tea under the stars.”

“Who are you talking to?” asked Bill as she glanced behind her to check if anyone else was there.

Missy stared at her, “no one. I'm insane. Talking to thin air. Just ignore me. I am not getting tea this afternoon am I?” She rested her head back against the wall carefully and closed her eyes, “last time I collaborate. This is why I'm not a team player.”

The Doctor reached out his hand and took hold of her arm. Opening her eyes she looked at him, waiting for him to continue.

“Let me help you up - go slowly,” he said.

The warmth and care in his voice made her smile slightly. Standing carefully she couldn't help but feel a rush of warmth as he kept careful hold of her until she was steady.

“We can't all stand around in here - lets go sort this mess out,” she said somewhat uncomfortable by being the target of concerned looks by all three of them.

They relocated to the library. Sitting around a large oak table, they all glanced around the expansive room.

“This libraries massive. I've never seen one this large,” Bill said.

“It is quite something,” Nardole agreed.

“You seem unimpressed,” the Doctor stated, looking at Missy.

“Well. I'm not easily impressed,” she said.

“Who are you?” the Doctor asked. “I get the impression that you know who you are.”

Missy sighed, about to reply before pausing. If she really was the only one of them with any memory retention of their identities, then why not have a little fun?

She gave her very best friendly smile. “I'm known as the Doctor. And I really would like some tea. But I've sort of locked myself out of the kitchen. Could one of you be a dear and go in there and make some tea?”

“How do we get if it's locked?” Bill said.

“Oh it's not that kind of lock. Just try it - turn right, third door on the left...I think,” Missy said with a polite smile.

“Ok. I’ll go look,” Bill said as she stood up and made her way out.

“What kind of lock is it?” Nardole asked.

Missy laughed, “it's a simple thing really. Once my head stops stabbing me with pain every movement I make, I will go and fix it. I’ve been quite silly to lock myself out of half of my own ship. Now. Pay attention. You,” she turned to Nardole, “are called Nardole. You are reasonably good with the equipment so you help me with things.”

Nardole nodded.

“Now the one who's gone to get the tea. Her name is Bill and she is my apprentice. She listens intently to every word I say, doesn’t ask stupid questions and never ever interrupts when I am imparting my knowledge to her.. If one of you could update her when she gets back, that'd be great."

"Now you,” she said, turning to the Doctor with a slightly flirtatious smile, “are the Master, and you are my very close...friend. You travel with me. I adore you and am constantly impressed by your skill and talent.”

The Doctor inched slightly closer, “really? How close are we?” he asked, feeling an undeniable connection to her.

She leaned closer to him and whispered in his ear, “very.”

He smiled and she shifted closer to him also, the urge to lose any physical distance between them just too strong to fight.

She closed her eyes and froze as she felt his arm slip around her shoulders, “D….Master..”

“What's wrong?” he asked.

“Nothing,” she said with a smile as she shifted slightly, her head dropping to his shoulder. “Nothing at all.”


	2. Chapter 2

Missy wondered if it was the blow to her head, but she was enjoying the afternoon after all. She considered so many ways that she could use the situation to her advantage but so far her plan consisted only of instructing them all to go into various rooms she was bio locked from and bring things to her. She really was being incredibly lazy to not have removed the bio locks but it was fun how they were all happy to do jobs for her, so she lapped it up.

Not the most impressive plan she had ever had - she was sure her previous selves would have each taken firm control of the TARDIS by now, but she didn't have any real plans to. She just wanted to get outside. Not have this physical and metaphorical headache to deal with.

Missy had left them all getting acquainted with each other in the library while she went to ‘perform essential maintenance’. It only took her 9 minutes to remove the bio locks and have full access to the entire TARDIS. She was slightly annoyed at herself as she had hoped to do it in 5.

Regardless, she was then free to explore the TARDIS and so she led them on a guided tour. She didn't really know what lay behind each door so her surprise was genuine when she revealed a swimming pool, a music room and an impressive landscaped garden.

She took an unexpected pleasure in explaining that the ship was bigger on the inside, noting how the Doctor didn't seem at all surprised. This concept being accepted so readily gave her the indication that it was only the part of their memories linked to identity that was affected.

In truth Missy was having an enjoyable time - her audience were enraptured with her stories of travel through time and space. She recounted her own tales, although altered some of the finer details - after all, they wouldn't be quite such willinging participants in this fun little excursion if she shared her enjoyable wipe out of an entire population just so she could enjoy the scenery in peace. Yes, she thought it best to avoid those stories and found that she did actually have plenty that did involve not killing anyone whatsoever.

After an exhausting few hours of TARDIS tours and stories, she dismissed them all to explore on their own as she sat down on a comfortable chair in the library - the room she felt most drawn to. Her head swarming with dizziness, and a nagging sharp pain, she rested her head in her hands as she leant forwards, wincing.

“You’re in a lot of pain Doctor,” he said, his voice full of warmth and concern.

She looked at him, her eyes filling with warmth as they met his expression.

“This isn't easing at all, and I feel sick now. All I wanted was a nice afternoon out and I have a nasty head injury.”

He frowned as he pulled up a chair alongside hers and sat down, “can I take a look?” he asked.

“Yeah,” she breathed, as she sat up, closing her eyes as one hand cupped her chin and the other gently examined her wound.

“Let me close the wound, you won't feel recovered straight away but it’ll get you there quicker. I don't like seeing you suffering.”

She opened her eyes and met his, slightly taken by surprise as his proximity. “You know what our problem is….Master?”

He moved his hand from her wound, but found he felt compelled to continue cupping her chin. He didn't want to step away from her and feel the closeness slip away. “What's our problem...Doctor?” He replied, reluctantly dropping his hand but moving it instead to cover one of hers.

She smiled and a warmth and longing filled her eyes before it was replaced with determination.

“Let me tell you a story about us...Master,” she said. “The Doctor doesn't appreciate the Master enough. Imagine doing some really impressive things and they are just disregarded - all the months of careful planning and design and hard work, because its not...well... _nice_. Well what about it being clever and innovative!”

He frowned, squeezing her hand slightly, hoping she would continue. “Well that certainly sounds like the Doctor..doesn’t appreciate those talents at all, but I think...maybe the Doctor is a little bit scared of all that raw talent. Of unpredictability and the penchant for harm.”

“The Doctors an idiot,” she said.

“Well maybe sometimes, but the Master can be too. They're also both clever, both possessing many talents and both really do care about the other,” he paused… "from what I've gathered.”

“You're right about that,” she said quietly, her eyes dropping to his hand holding hers before flitting back up to meet his.

“But trust though - that's a biggie. The Master trusts the Doctor...with her life, but he doesn't completely trust her..and that…” she paused as her eyes flooded with tears, not even realising her use of pronouns.

“That what?” he whispered, his hand moving up to brush a tear away as she choked back a sob.

“That hurts. Because he really should by now and...don't we love each other?”

“Yes, yes we do,” he said as he leaned forwards and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. She pulled back, and he felt a flash of concern. “Sorry…”

“No, I want you to do that...just, not like this. Because my hearts won't take it when I figure out how to fix your memories.”

“What do you think I’ll do? Get my memory back and pretend this conversation didn't happen?” he asked, bemused at first until he realised the vulnerability she was allowing him to see.

“I don't want you to kiss me unless you do it as you. Truly you. Not like this. But you won't because everything is too complicated between us.”

He smiled as he moved his hand to stroke her hair, “no its not. All it is, is what we allow it to be. So why don't we allow it be just _us_. Not complicate it.”

“I'd like that, but you see….we have this sort of arrangement. And if we go back to the story I was telling you - I have a big twist for you. Do you want to hear it?”

“Yes, I think I do,” he said.

“It's a long story, I won't go into it, but you see the Master is sort of the Doctors prisoner.”

“Really?” the Doctor asked, intrigued as to where she would take this.

“Yes. Well, only just a little bit. Don't interrupt. This is the good part.”

The Doctor smiled as he held her hand.

“The twist is that the Master has worked out 19 separate ways to escape. Tried most of them out as well. Opened the door 12 times. Opened and sealed a hole in the wall twice. See what I was saying about unappreciated talents? Anyway, the Master doesn't leave despite really _really_ wanting to and being _completely_ able to at any moment - want to know why?” she said, her hearts racing as she looked into his eyes in anticipation.

“Why?” he asked.

“The Master wants to stay there because that's where the Doctor is. They're together,” she said before looking away. “So yes, you're right, the Masters an idiot too.”

“Look at me,” he said.

She hesitantly met his eyes, seeing only warmth and love.

“Can I kiss you now Missy?” he asked.

Her eyes widened and she moved to pull her hands away but he tightened his hold just enough to encourage her to stay. She exhaled and remained there but averted her eyes to their hands.

“That fog - harmless enough. Bill and Nardole will remember who they in a few hours. It clearly doesn't affect Time Lords though. Sorry - I played along to see what you would do with control of the TARDIS.”

“Oh,” she whispered, “in my defense it was the TARDIS not me that took us out here - she’s not much of a team player either.”

“I think you've been spoiling her,” he smiled.

“No, you've  been neglecting her,” she replied.

“You could have done so many things Missy. And you really just had tea, enjoyed the company of others and got honest. You really need to consider how much you've changed,” he said.

She waved her free hand dismissively, "I could easily have killed one of your pets. Just...wasn't in the mood to,” she said, feeling the urge to defend herself. “A thanks would be nice.”

“Well, then thank you for not killing Bill and Nardole,” he said with mock seriousness - holding his gaze until he saw her break into a smile and start laughing.

He joined in and they allowed themselves the pleasure of the truly unguarded moment broken only when the Doctor spoke.

“Sorry, we appear to have got sidetracked I was....um..asking if I could kiss you.”

“You were and you can and you should stop talking and get on with it,” she said.

He slipped a hand round the back of her neck, his fingers tangling into her hair as he drew her closer. They kissed slowly, fingers interlacing as their lips parted and their kiss deepened.

It was lifetimes of want, spilling out around them and they both knew there was no going back.

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading! I don't do G rated often so its not my comfort zone. (My comfort zone involves smut)


End file.
